


in the grasp of my hands

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Belts, Choking, Domming, F/F, i'm way too vanilla to write the fucky wucky, im just an innocent doggo i don't want to write tits for several pages, ok it's pretty much just smut without the fucking., semi nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: kaoru enjoyed chisato's company, especially at nighttime.





	in the grasp of my hands

Ah, the fleeting nighttime.

Its peacefulness and silence comforted the prince-like Kaoru. The ideal night would be sitting on her balcony, a glass of ~~grape juice~~ wine in her hand, maybe even a little kitten to accompany her.

But that night was different.

The balcony door was closed, the curtains drawn tightly. Kaoru laid on her bed, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. Straddling her was her favourite little kitten, Chisato, tightly gripping a belt that was secured around her neck. It was loose enough so she could breathe, but any yank from Chisato would immediately cause a small amount of pain.

Not that she minded, of course. Pain is just what she loved to recieve from Chisato.

"You look cute like this, Kao-chan." Chisato teases, leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss that left the two breathless. "Wriggling under me, subject to my every single whim... Such a beautiful sight. I could revel in this forever, Kao-chan."

Chisato tugged at the belt, causing Kaoru to choke and moan in pain.

"Nngh! I-I'm glad... that you're satisfied... Chi-chan..." Kaoru gasped between choked breaths.

The belt was yanked again. Another yelp, another moan.

"Didn't I tell you to not call me that?"

"A-ah... yes. Sorry, Mistress.."

And another tug.

"Good girl."

By that point, Kaoru was overwhelmed with pleasure, sweating and whimpering like a little puppy. Chuckling to herself, Chisato decided that she had teased her girlfriend enough. Slowly, she unbuttoned Kaoru's shirt, leaning in to trail kisses down her collar and stomach.

"Let's make this night, as you say, a fleeting experience~."


End file.
